Calvin and Hobbes II: In Thy Image
by Calvin Potterson
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes are loose are the streets of Las Vegas...with their identical cousins who are just as addicted to trouble as C and H are; enter Melville and Halvin. The result? Well, think about it. R, R, & E!
1. Teaser

In Thy Image-Teaser

**CALVIN AND HOBBES II:  
IN THY IMAGE**  


Disclaimer: First off, I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. I wish I did, but guess what, I don't. This is actually the second draft of a script written by me and Jessie7214 two summers ago on AOL. So half the credit belongs to her. Also, this written like the pilot episode of a Calvin and Hobbes TV show (but not a real one, duh!), and the plot is mine. And the idea of meeting identical cousins came off a post on the Cool Calvin Collection's Movie Discussion Board. Thanks all. God bless, and enjoy reading.  
  
_TEASER_  
  
1  
INT. CALVIN'S ROOM DAY  
Calvin's room is your average six-year old's room, bed in the middle of the room with blue covers, and light blue pillows, as well as a picture over his bed, on the left wall there is a window, that's about your normal sized window. It's right there that the average ends. The picture over his bed is one that he drew of a tiger. His bookcase, which is over on the right-hand side of his room, is jammed with comic books, a few of them are left on the floor, _Stupendous Man_, and _Captain Napalm_, are a few of the titles. Water balloon remenats fill some of the empty spaces were toys, mostly trucks, and cars, lay about.   
Sitting on the bed is six-year old CALVIN, yellow hair that's spiked as thought static electricity is always holding it up, a red T-shirt with black stripes, black pants., and red high-tops fills his description completely. Calvin is holding something in his hand. It appears to be a paper of some sort. Next to Calvin is HOBBES, a tiger, however he is sitting slouched back with his legs laying out, and you can sorta see his tail, (for a more accurate description of Hobbes then I could hope to list he, read one Calvin and Hobbes strip were Hobbes is in it).  
  
Calvin: ::looking up at the ceiling, which is the only place that has no junk on it:: Hobbes, I have a plan to get us rich.  
  
Hobbes ::rolling his eyes, having seen and performed several of Calvin's ways to get rich, which always seem to fail:: What is it?  
  
Calvin: ::unrolls the paper he was holding, and the camera zooms in on it, it is an ad for a Las Vegas hotel, the Hotel Tigerco and Casino, the director can insert whatever pictures he wants into it, the camera pulls back to the view we had before:: Look, see here $1,000,000 given away every day! A million dollars! Do you what we can get with that type of money? This can be our ticket out of this dump!  
  
Hobbes: ::eyes brighten up for a second, and then he looked puzzled and quizzical:: How the heck are we going to get your parents to take us there, Las Vegas is in Nevada, and we're here.  
  
Calvin: ::surprised voice:: Nevada? I thought Las Vegas was in Nebraska. Anyhow, Nevada or Nebraska, how we are going to get my parents to take us there was exactly what I called you in here to talk about. Any ideas?  
  
Hobbes: ::leaning over:: I believe I do...  
  
FADE OUT  
  
2  
INT. FAMILY ROOM DAY  
The family room of Calvin's house looks like this, in the center at the back of the room there is a TV, which the whole room centers around on, on the left-hand wall some potted plants are on a shelf, a coffee table is a few feet away from the TV, and an easy chair is a few feet away from the coffee table. There also is a table several feet behind the easy chair at the back of the living room that serves as the dining room. CALVIN'S DAD, a lean and in his forties who wears glasses is reading a book, while CALVIN'S MOM, a fairly tall brunette, is drinking coffee at the coffee table.  
On the right-hand side there is a staircase. It this this staircase the camera closes in on as Calvin walks down it carrying a stuffed version of Hobbes. The camera follows him all the way to Dad's chair were the camera pulls back a little so that we can see both of them.  
  
Calvin: ::putting on an innocent face:: Hey Dad.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::turns and looks away from his book and looks directly Calvin:: Yes, what is it Calvin.  
  
Calvin: Well, ::gestures at Hobbes:: me and Hobbes want to go to Las Vegas.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::genuinely surprised:: Las Vegas? Why in the world would you what to go there?  
  
Calvin: ::apparently had his answer all planned out, not even missing a beat:: The historical value, after all Las Vegas has been around for a long time. In fact our teacher recommended that we go there this summer as a field trip, but the School Board turned that down.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::looks at Calvin:: No, Calvin, I don't really think that there is anyway that I go, I only have a couple weeks vacation time this summer.  
  
Mom: ::Off Screen, very pleasantly:: Actually, I've always wanted to go there, but if your father doesn't want to...  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::gruffly, as he turns back to his book:: And I don't.  
  
Mom: ::camera shifts over to her:: Then I guess we can't.  
  
The camera comes back to Calvin, who looks crushed and defeated for a few seconds as he tries to get sympathy, but his parents ignore him, and he returns to his normal expression and walks back up the stairs.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
3  
INT. CALVIN'S ROOM NIGHT  
  
Calvin and Hobbes are tucked in bed with the lights off muttering things about monsters, and as they strain to hear if there are any monsters, Calvin is staring to fall asleep when Hobbes' eyes get really wide and he touches Calvin, when Calvin doesn't move he shakes him a little bit. The camera zooms in on Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
Calvin: ::yawning:: W-w-h-h-hat is it?  
  
Hobbes: ::excited:: I figured out how we can go to Las Vegas.  
  
Calvin: ::suddenly awake:: How?  
  
Hobbes: Well, you see years ago, Halvin taught me how people used to put secret messages into movies.  
  
Calvin: ::puzzled:: Halvin?  
  
Hobbes: Yeah, Halvin, anyway, they would make the movie make people buy popcorn and stuff. Especially kids.  
  
Calvin: ::sitting straight up:: Awesome.  
  
Hobbes leans over and whispers into Calvin's ear. Calvin's face gets more and more animated as Hobbes whispers, up to a point we is smiling that familiar old triangle smile that we all know and love.  
  
Calvin: OK, let's do it. ::the camera focuses completely on Calvin as he gets out of bed really quietly, and goes under his bed and starts digging, trash that Calvin and Hobbes had fed the monsters, homework, even a few water balloons that splash against the wall behind him, until he finally pulls out a tape recorder, he climbs back into bed, and begins talking into it.  
  
Calvin: ::whispering:: Las Vegas is extremely educational, in fact I think you should go on a vacation there. Imagine all the fun, and the lights that are on the Strip, man oh man, you will love it.. You could win over a million dollars, and after all Las Vegas is the place for young kids and tigers. Make reservations at the Hotel Tigerco.  
  
Hobbes: ::whispering as well:: OK, now hit STOP, when you put it by your Dad's part of the bed, hit CONTINUOUS PLAY, and it will play for a few hours before the batteries run out. Try to hide it under the bed, or something.  
  
Calvin: ::nods, and whispers:: I'll go only, you stay here and guard the bed.  
  
Hobbes: ::nods and smiles as he rubs his paws together:: Good luck.  
  
Calvin: ::nods and the camera follows him as he gets out of bed::  
  
Calvin walks past the bathroom door on tiptoes, and then turns right and walks down a hallway to his parent's room.   
  
4  
INT. PARENT'S ROOM NIGHT  
On both sides of the room, there are two large oak dressers. In the middle is a large Queen sized bed, with white covers, and pillows, this is were Calvin's Mom and Dad sleep soundly and deeply. Calvin's Dad, who snores occasionally, is on the left-side of the bed, and to the left-hand side of him there is a night stand.   
Calvin opens the door and it creaks a little bit, he stops, but luckily Calvin's parents keep on sleeping. Calvin steals into the room, and hits the continuous play button as he puts it in the night stand. After that he runs out of the room on his tiptoes.   
  
FADE OUT  
  
5  
INT. PARENT'S ROOM DAY  
Calvin's Dad gets up and stretches. He is wearing blue and white striped pajamas, and he gets out of bed with a spring in his step. Calvin's Mom, having not heard the tape is just the opposite, having not heard the tape. She mumbles something like Get back to bed.  
Calvin's Dad refuses to listen and turns around and shakes her completely awake. The camera zooms in on Calvin's Dad.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::soft:: Honey, time to get up, it's seven o'clock, I have an announcement. ::camera pans on Calvin's Mom::  
  
Calvin's Mom: ::sleepily:: What is it? ::camera pans back to Calvin's Dad::  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::stands up:: I think we should go to Las Vegas. ::camera pans back to Calvin's Mom::  
  
Calvin's Mom: ::shocked, sitting up, and now completely awake:: And what brought on this change of heart? ::the camera pulls back to the view we had at the beginning::  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::walking over to the closet:: I'm going to get dressed, and then we'll have breakfast at eight o'clock, we'll tell Calvin then. ::camera zooms back to Calvin's Mom::  
  
Calvin's Mom: ::lays back down and starts to go back to sleep:: You didn't answer my question. ::camera zooms back to Calvin's Dad::  
  
Calvin's Dad: I guess I had to sleep on it, the idea hadn't sunk in yesterday.   
  
FADE TO BLACK AND FADE OUT


	2. Act I

**CALVIN AND HOBBES II: IN THY IMAGE**_  
Disclaimer: I'd like to say a few words to all my reviewers, it's not finished yet! No, sir, (and madam), we've got a way to go...the plot may yet have a few surprises for y'all. ::grins:: Disclaimer for last post applies. Check out my website! God bless a lot!   
_  
_ACT I_  
  
6  
INT. FAMILY ROOM DAY  
  
Everybody is sitting at the dining room table eating their meals, Calvin is eating Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs and milk, Calvin's Mom is eating toast and tea, Calvin's Dad is eating oatmeal, and Hobbes has a tuna fish sandwich in front of him. Calvin and Hobbes are sitting at two chairs right next to each other & Mom and Dad are sitting across from each other. The camera is showing Calvin and Hobbes' faces, but Hobbes is a stuffed Hobbes. The table is oblong, and more oval then circle.  
Calvin's Dad stands up and clinks his glass with his fork.   
  
Calvin's Dad: ::important voice:: I have an announcement. Calvin, your mom already knows about this, but we are going to go to Las Vegas. ::camera zooms on Calvin::  
  
Calvin: ::smiles evilly, and looks at Hobbes, who is now not stuffed, but real, Hobbes also smiles evilly, and rubs his paws together:: When do we leave?  
  
Calvin's Dad: Next week. So you should start packing as soon as you can.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
7  
INT. CALVIN'S ROOM DAY  
  
Calvin is stuffing some clothes (they don't all look like the clothes he's wearing now, but some do) into a suitcase, which is black, and sort of the stereotyped suitcase. Hobbes is staring at a toothbrush, a small pile of coins, and a yo-yo, confused. They are both on Calvin's bed.  
  
Hobbes: ::confused:: I have to travel light, so what should I bring?  
  
Calvin: ::looks up from his packing:: Hobbes! Come on! We're going to Las Vegas instead of Itchy Island, bring the money, we can buy as many toothbrushes, and yo-yos as you want to have, after we become millionaires.  
  
Hobbes: ::ignoring Calvin:: I think I'll bring the toothbrush and yo-yo, but I'll leave the money.  
  
Calvin: ::rolls his eyes:: Whatever, I'm bringing four dollars along with all of my stuff.  
  
Hobbes: ::drops the yo-yo, the toothbrush, and the money at once:: Four dollars! Are you crazy! That's way to much money to bring on a trip.  
  
Calvin: ::looks at his suitcase:: I suppose, but we'll be bringing out a million bucks, so four bucks isn't too much.  
  
Hobbes: ::puts a finger on his face, and then rolls his eyes:: Whatever.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
8  
EXT. CALVIN'S DRIVEWAY DAY  
  
It has been a week, and the family is all set for a vacation, Calvin is holding his stuffed Hobbes, and watching his dad, who is wearing a white T-shirt, and blue shorts, Calvin's Mom is wearing a pink visor, and a white sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts, Calvin is decked out as usual. Calvin's Dad drops a duffel bag on his foot and swears mildly, but the family eventually gets into their purple mini van and leaves.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
9  
EXT. ON THE ROAD DAY  
  
We see a bird's eye view of the car as it leaves the house meanders through the neighborhood, and out onto the freeway. As they get on the freeway, a Thomas Guide map seems to be transparent over the car as it moves, only the route signs are bigger. We see the car turn around in circles on some blocks, and stop at food joints, and completely meander it's way through the cities.  
All during this the song On the Road Again is playing. This scene continues until the song ends.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
10  
INT. CALVIN'S CAR EVENING  
  
The inside of the purple mini van is pretty much usual, tan seats, cup holders, etc. Calvin's Dad is driving, and Calvin's Mom is asleep. Calvin and Hobbes (Hobbes is real again) are making faces in the back seat. The camera zooms in gives us a front view of Calvin's Dad and Calvin's Mom talking.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::quietly:: Honey, wake up. ::shakes Calvin's Mom a little bit::  
  
Calvin's Mom ::stirs awake:: What? Are we there yet?   
  
Calvin's Dad: ::soothingly:: No, were pulling into a hotel.  
  
Calvin's Mom: ::trying to get back to sleep:: What is it?  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::squints:: The Sheckofa, no the Shackaolot, not, it can't...be. (beat) The Shackofa Hotel.  
  
Calvin's Mom: ::half asleep:: OK honey, just as long as we can stop, I need some sleep.  
  
11  
EXT. SHACKOFA HOTEL EVENING  
Whoever named the Shackofa Hotel the Shackofa Hotel must have been kidding. It's about 35 stories high, and has a five tennis courts, eight swimming pools, and a huge 4 story rec room. The building itself is pink, and has great landscape, nothing elaborate with the grass, but there is a wide variety of flowers.   
  
Calvin's Dad's Voice: ::Voice Over:: OK, we want three rooms for one night, how much is that going to cost us.  
  
Hotel Clerk's Voice: ::V.O.:: $270, you want cable TV and room service.  
  
Calvin' Dad's Voice: ::V.O., hesitantly:: OK, (beat) I think that will do it.  
  
12  
INT. FLOOR 17 EVENING  
The walls of the long hallway are pink, with brown doors with the numbers in gold in the upper center. The family is standing in front of the second door. The four rooms that the camera zooms in are 1700, 1701, 1702, and 1703.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::holding a key:: Calvin you and Hobbes can share room 1701. ::hands the key to Calvin, and camera zooms in on Calvin::  
  
Calvin ::smiling evilly:: You bet!  
  
13  
INT. ROOM 1701  
Room 1701 would be better named Suite 1701. The walls are pink, the carpet is red, and on two walls are filled with bookcases, however the bookcases are filled with DVDs, not books. On the other wall there's a huge big-screen TV, and a couch a few feet in front of it. Several cans of Coke and a big silver bowl filled just over the brim with popcorn. Several magazines clutter the floor. There is also a telephone on a table with a green and blue lamp on it.  
Calvin and Hobbes walk in and the camera follows them. As Calvin sees the TV, and the food the camera zooms in on him as his bug out for a beat, and then he starts running, jumps up and executes a spin in the air, and lands on the couch, the camera follows Hobbes as he does the same thing. The camera zooms in on Calvin's face as he picks up a magazine from the floor, it is obviously a _TV Guide_. The camera zooms back to Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes: So, do you what to watch a DVD? ::the camera zooms back to Calvin::  
  
Calvin: ::ignoring Hobbes:: PPV4ALOT is showing _Killer Prom Queen_, PPV4CASH is showing _Attack of the Coed Cannibals_, and PPVDOUGH is showing _Face/On_. ::camera zooms back to Hobbes::  
  
Hobbes: ::puzzled:: Why pay for a movie when we have thousands here? ::camera zooms back to Calvin::  
  
Calvin: ::as though talking to a moron:: It's Dad's money that's why. ::camera zooms back to Hobbes::  
  
Hobbes: ::scratching his head:: But don't you want to save your dad money? ::camera pulls back so we see both Calvin and Hobbes.::  
  
Calvin: ::giving Hobbes a superior look:: Look at it this way, its money Dad would have lost in the casino anyway.  
  
Hobbes: ::still puzzled:: Ahhhhhh...  
  
Calvin: ::the camera follows him as he goes over to the beige telephone::  
  
FADE OUT  
  
14  
EXT. THE SHACKOFA HOTEL  
  
The scene is the same as it was outside the Shackofa Hotel before.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::V.O.:: What do you mean I owe you $575 for room service?! CALLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
FADE OUT  
  
15  
INT. CALVIN'S CAR  
  
The backseat of Calvin's car isn't exactly torn up, and garbaged like everything else that Calvin is in for a few minutes, actually the backseat is fairly clean. Calvin and a real Hobbes are snuggled up to together with their seat belts tangled up. Suddenly, Hobbes' eyes open and we see him lift his arm, and touch Calvin, when that fails to wake Calvin up, and Hobbes puts his face in front of Calvin's and keeps his face in front of Calvin's for a few seconds, and when that fails to wake up Calvin, Hobbes unbuckles his seat belt, and leaps into the air over Calvin, staying quiet the the whole time, and he just missing the ceiling of the car and smashes into Calvin's middle section. Calvin wakes up and punches Hobbes in the stomach throwing him into the car door, instead of fighting back, Hobbes gets back into his area of the backseat and buckles himself up.  
  
Hobbes: ::turns and looks at Calvin, and then stretches the his mouth out sticks his tongue out and wiggles both of his ears::  
  
Calvin: ::laughs hard::  
  
Hobbes: ::lets his funny face go and laughs too::  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::Off Screen:: Calvin, stop it, we're right in the middle of traffic!!!  
  
Hobbes: ::turns and sits innocently::  
  
Calvin:: ::does the same::  
  
Hobbes & Calvin: ::both start laughing at the exact same time as they remember their funny faces::  
  
Hobbes: ::turning as he tries to surpress his laughter:: You h-h-have any cards, we can play poker.  
  
Calvin: ::still slightly laughing, not wanting to get in trouble:: Sure, I think I got some from that room service guy back at the Shackofa Hotel. ::reaches in his pocket and pulls out a blue box that has SHACKOFA HOTEL written in white letters across the front of the box, he tosses it to Hobbes, and starting cracking up again::  
  
Hobbes: ::starts cracking up again as well, and he almost misses the pack of cards thrown at him::  
  
Calvin: ::still chuckling a little bit:: Deal them already.  
  
Hobbes: ::deals five cards to himself and Calvin, the camera zooms in on Hobbes's cards as he lifts them up, he has a royal flush of Spades, the camera then zooms in on Calvin's cards, Calvin has three 10s, a 7 of Clubs, and an Ace of Clubs. The camera pulls back so we can see both of them::  
  
Calvin: ::setting two of his cards:: I'll have two cards.  
  
Hobbes: I'll have none. ::gives Calvin two cards from the deck, which is in between them::  
  
Calvin: ::pulls a crumpled dollar out of his pocket, and sets it to the right-hand side of the cards:: I'll bet a dollar.  
  
Hobbes: ::grabs some silver-colored coins out of nowhere, and sets them by Calvin's crumpled dollar:: OK, that's a good bet.  
  
Calvin: ::sets down his cards:: A full house, fleabag try to beat that.  
  
Hobbes: ::sets down his cards:: A royal flush, try to beat that. ::picks up the money in the pot::  
  
SHIMMER OUT  
  
16  
INT. CALVIN'S CAR  
  
The scene is the same as it was it in the previous scene except that Calvin is sitting back with a grumpy look on his face, and Hobbes has a smile on his face and is holding a large amount of money in his paws.  
  
Calvin: ::rueful:: Luck, that's all that it was luck.   
  
Hobbes: ::gloating, cocks his head:: Oh, really? ::laughs::  
  
Calvin: ::shakes his fist:: If we weren't in the car fleabait... ::stops shaking his fist::  
  
Hobbes: ::puts his hands in his ears and sticks out his tongue:: Naaa, naaa, if you lose against me how are you going to do in Vegas? Naaa, naaa!  
  
Calvin: ::screaming:: Shut up! You want me to wipe that smile of your face for ya?  
  
Hobbes: ::taunting: Do ya really think you can beat me up. Naaaa, naaaa. ::makes Thupppppppp! noise with his tongue::  
  
Calvin: ::makes a fist:: You don't have the strength to hit a fly, stripedydope!  
  
Hobbes: ::pulls his hands out of his ears, and makes a fist:: Wanna bet?  
  
Calvin: :serious and angry:: Yeah, I wanna bet.  
  
Hobbes: ::still taunting:: Sure, that's want they all say.  
  
Calvin: ::unbuckles his seat belt and jumps on Hobbes: Give up you orange and black furry flea condo!  
  
Hobbes: ::throws Calvin back into the door on his right and unbuckles his seat belt::  
  
Calvin: ::angry:: Eat fist, furrball!!!!! ::makes two fists and dives on Hobbes::  
  
Hobbes: ::leans forward, and Calvin slides down his back, turns around and slugs Calvin in the stomach:: Yowaallll!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!  
  
Calvin: ::rolls off the seat and on to the floor, gets back up, and punches Hobbes across the jaw, and Hobbes falls over on the seat, Calvin leaps up and snarls as he attacks Hobbes from the air::  
  
Hobbes: ::turns around, and opens his mouth and shows all of teeth as claws pop out of his hands and feet:: Aawwwwaahhhhhh!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Calvin: ::screams for his life, and makes flapping motions with his arms as he tries to avoid landing on Hobbes, but it is inevitable, and Calvin smashes into Hobbes' stomach, and yells:: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Hobbes: ::rolls over and forces all of his weight on Calvin, he then claws Calvin's face::  
  
Calvin's Mom and Dad: ::O.S., yelling:: CALLLLLLLVIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN, STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Hobbes: ::panting, still frozen with a claw on Calvin:: Truce?  
  
Calvin: ::turning over, with his face cut and scarred:: Truce.  
  
Calvin & Hobbes go back to back to their seats and buckle up their seat belts, Hobbes leans over and begins counting his money.  
  
Hobbes: ::gloating:: One dollar, buck-fifty, two dollars, two-seventy-five, $3.75, $4.50, five dollars, five-twenty-five, six dollars, seven dollars, eight dollars, nine dollars, nine-fifty, nine seventy-five, ten dollars. $10.00, that a lot of money, ten whole bucks, one golden eagle, not to bad, huh, Calvin? ::camera zooms back to Calvin::   
  
Calvin: ::looks away and stares glumly out the window::  
  
FADE OUT  
  
17  
EXT. ON THE ROAD AGAIN  
  
This scene is the same as the previous on the road. Instead of music in the background, we hear the following exclamations from the cast.  
  
Calvin: ::V.O:: I hate you furball!  
  
Hobbes: ::V:O:: Hah, a straight flush. I beat you again.  
  
Calvin's Dad: ::V:O:: CALVIN, WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FOCUS ON THE ROAD!!!!!!  
  
Calvin's mom: ::V:O:: I told you we should've flown.  
  
Hobbes: ::V.O:: ::snapping, growling, and roaring::  
  
Calvin: ::V.O:: ::fist smacking, skin crashing, and screams::  
  
Calvin's dad: ::V.O:: We just crossed the Nevada state line. Only two more hours of this torture.  
  
Calvin's mom: ::V.O:: Now dear, it hasn't been THAT bad, has It?  
  
Calvin: ::V.O:: Are we there yet?  
  
Calvin's parents: ::V.O:: ::exasperated:: YES!!!!!!!  
  
FADE TO BLACK AND FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT I  
  



End file.
